


Magnificent番外•恶之报偿

by yuan_sa



Category: Border (Japan TV), 悪の教典
Genre: M/M, 以恶止恶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuan_sa/pseuds/yuan_sa
Summary: +莲实圣司X石川安吾+其实，写这文和CP的初衷，就是为了虐遍所有伤害过安吾的人……揍是这么任性（。不要大意地上吧莲实科科科科！+时间线是平行世界，为实现这个番外进行了前因调整。安吾没杀安藤但因为脑部手术处在半修养状态，莲实有町田高中屠杀嫌疑但是没有证据（就是没录音没活口）。安吾是莲实的监管人，两人已经比较熟而且偶尔会相互照应，莲实有固定时段外出许可但得带着GPS。情感还在发酵中。
Relationships: 莲实圣司/石川安吾
Kudos: 1





	1. 恶之报偿 （上）

I have been heaven's substitute to recompense the good −− now the god of vengeance yields to me his power to punish the wicked。

我已经代天报偿了善人。现在复仇之神授我以他的权力，命我去惩罚恶人。

——大仲马《基督山伯爵》

恶之报偿 （上）

莲实觉得这几天安吾的情绪有些奇怪。

沮丧、愤怒、憎恶、悲伤，几乎所有他会有的负面情绪都堆积到了一起，连两人共居的空间里都充满了无形的火药味。虽然莲实知道那些情绪都不是对自己的，但安吾再这样下去的话，莲实有点担心自己会不自觉地披上杀人魔的皮。

同住的几个月，他切实地感觉到自己在被安吾影响着，高兴也好，悲伤也好，虽然仍旧不太能够理解，但他愿意去学习。

只要安吾能“高兴”，他都愿意。

今天早上要出门晨跑的时候，他又看见安吾坐在客厅的小桌前浏览网页，同时对着电话说：“就这几天了吧？”

他无声无息地贴了过去，像只大猫一样从背后蹭上了安吾的侧脸，安吾被他下了一跳，手一抖网页一关，但莲实早已迅速记住了网页的内容。

是个一年前儿童被杀的悬案。

“怎么了？”虽然时不时会被莲实吓一跳，但自从在比嘉处理解了这些动作都是莲实不知道该怎么表达的亲昵感后，安吾也就放任不管了。安吾不清楚他那些动作是不是和猫学的，反正莲实在他面前从未流露出任何伤人的意图。

他并不知道莲实就算杀人也不会有任何杀意。

“陪我去晨跑。”莲实咕哝道。

“抱歉啊，我今天还有资料得准备。”安吾叹了口气。

背后的人悉悉索索地站起来走远了，安吾的目光没有离开电脑屏幕，只是扬声喊了一句：“GPS带了吗？”

没有回应。

安吾不得不抬头看向玄关，一身宝蓝色运动服的高大男人也正看着他，漆黑的眼眸深不见底。

生气了？安吾眨眨眼，但还是继续履行自己的职责问道：“GPS？”

男人拉下套头衫的领口，两指宽的黑色项圈紧贴着脖项，正中央有红色的灯光闪灭。

安吾无奈地笑了笑：“工作第一的排序你应该懂得吧？”

莲实圣司侧头，双眼微微睁大，虽然脸上仍旧没什么表情，但他的气息竟显出了一点孩童式的天真：

“可你不‘开心’。”

安吾正打算继续敲键盘的手顿住了，他看着莲实，一时间也不知该说些什么。这几天他和雄马他们在商量着去祭拜天川弘治的事，无论如何，逝者是不该被遗忘的。然而安藤还逍遥在外，任谁都无法高兴起来。

但是这些就算和莲实说了，他也不会懂吧。安吾想着，嘴里却神使鬼差地说：“你先去跑步吧，下午，跟我一起去个地方。”

被顺毛的大猫出门了。安吾打开莲实的GPS显示屏，继续整理电脑里的资料。

街道，长斜坡，小树林，最后是一座小山丘。安吾与莲实敲定了晨跑路线之后，这条路上所有的一切作为资料巨细无遗地统统收入了莲实的脑海。他没有同理心，对人带来的危机的敏感性几乎为零，所以得时时用表象武装自己；町田高中的屠杀他只是疑犯，然而会自诩正义使者突然跳出来和他拼命的人也不是没有，所以他必须锻炼自己的肉体以保持最佳的应对状态。平日的晨跑是他搜集和更新信息的时刻，然而今天一件事情提前充斥了他的脑海，让他的双脚只是机械地向前迈进。

安吾不开心。

他不开心的事情他的同事知道，好像是叫立花雄马。

他不开心的事情似乎和他关掉的网页有关，那个叫天川弘治的男孩，一年前死亡的悬案。

跑到小山丘顶端的水泥平台上，莲实在那压了会儿腿，然后翻出栏杆跳下了下去。从水泥台的边沿到下面的泥土地面大约有五米高，在水泥台的正下方，有一个地藏菩萨的神龛，估计是动工的时候才发现这里，所以只好临时留下了一个洞窟。神明还是不要惊动的好。

莲实也是偶然发现这个地方的，他觉得这里很清净，于是就将后来死掉的那只渡鸦埋在了这里。他偶尔会下来看看，也会与这个被所有人都遗忘了的地藏神说说话。

“今天安吾不‘开心’啊……”他没意识到自己开头又是这句话，“有没有什么，能让他‘开心’起来的方法呢？”

“地藏先生？”

“雾尼？”

他说完就自己笑了。想想觉得‘笑脸’用在这里似乎不太合适，于是又敛肃了表情。

“托梦也好什么也好，请告诉我哟。”

动身离开前，他再次认真地嘱咐到。

“你有参加葬礼的衣服吗？”莲实刚回到公寓，安吾就批头问道：“没有的话我们还来得及去买一套。”他印象中莲实虽然有衬衫，但外面套的基本不是运动衫就是过时的肥大夹克，虽然色调偏灰蓝就这样穿去祭拜也不能说失礼，但终归也不算合适。

莲实侧头想了想，回答：“西装的话，没有。”

安吾有些意外：“那平日……”

“我从不参加任何人的葬礼。”莲实回答得很干脆，“我担心自己会在葬礼上流露不合时宜的表情和言论。”

莲实的态度让安吾有了一瞬间的迟疑，但随即他的表情又回复之前的坚定：“去洗澡，然后我们去买衣服。”

莲实皱眉：“如果你说的下午的事情是去墓地的话……”

“下午的外出申请上头已经批下来了。你只要保持沉默就好。这也是你应该学习的情感。”

莲实没有再说什么，一边脱衣服一边走进了浴室。

之前莲实一直觉得学习葬礼或者墓地的祭拜没有意义。他没有任何亲属在世，家族墓地他是从来不去的，也没有所谓的朋友，同事的葬礼没有非去不可的必要。墓地的情绪氛围太浓，而被这样无法理解的强烈情绪所包围会让他非常不安。

莲实很早就将葬礼学习划除了他的计划书。

反正，最严重的代价也不过是没有人来参加莲实圣司的葬礼罢了。

他从没觉得有什么可惜。

不过这回，当他看见安吾在天川弘治的墓前祭拜的神情时，突然感到有一点点遗憾。不过那遗憾转瞬即逝，因为下一瞬间安吾整个人就绷紧了，杀意与恨意弥散开去，就像是受了伤的野兽再度遇见曾经伤害它的人。一旁的立花雄马直接呵斥出声差点动手，被那个女法医拉住了，而天川太太直接昏倒在了先生的怀里。

莲实顺着他们的目光望去，一个长相平庸表情乏味的男人正一步步向这边走来，看样子也是要过来祭拜。

“安……藤！！”安吾的声音充满了莲实不曾听见过的凶狠。是敌人么？莲实微微靠后，背向身后的手暗中握住了后方墓碑上插的木牌。

然而所有人都没动，只是静静看着那个男人走到墓前，双手合十，做完一套祭拜礼后还向他们鞠了一躬才离去。

死一样的寂静笼罩了墓园，每个人脸上都是黯淡的神色。雄马和比嘉先护送天川夫妇离开，安吾垂头站在墓前，双手握拳简直要挤出血来。莲实站在他稍后的地方，注目安藤离去的方向，许久之后突然问：

“让你不开心的……是他？”

“……啊。”安吾艰难地挤出了一个单音算是承认，“抱歉我现在没有……”他本想说自己现在没有解说的心情，然而莲实的声音已经自身后传来：

“我知道了。”

曾经做过老师的莲实有着低沉华丽的音色，安吾没想到连带这句话也染上了某种让人安心的因素，好不容易忍住的泪水又有涌出的趋势，他胡乱抹了把脸，低声说：“我们走。”

看着安吾仍旧挺拔的背影，莲实的神色变得微妙起来。探究、好奇、不解等等元素渐渐混杂，最后凝聚成了猛兽选定猎物般的阴郁。


	2. 恶之报偿 （中）

恶之报偿 （中）

经过这个意外事故，莲实很容易就从立花雄马那里得知了所有事情的前因后果。晚上安吾去署里赶材料，雄马就作为临时监管人住在了他们的屋子里。那个粗线条的刑警一边喝酒一边猛拍着桌板，表情狰狞得不像话。他甚至咒骂起了自己警察的素质与自觉：“证据！TM的证据！那可是一条人命！”

莲实的表情仍旧很平静：“那么，关于那个安藤的资料，我有资格看的能有多少？”

“你问安吾吧，警方的资料我原则上不能给你。但是安吾私下搜集的可是一点不比档案库里少。”

莲实点头谢过，雄马还在继续骂骂咧咧：“妈的不知道那家伙后来犯没犯什么案子，一旦查到先捉起来再说！”见莲实起身要出去，他又突然补充了一句：“喂，你可别仗着你嫌疑犯的名头干什么出格的事啊，这样就算那家伙死了，也没什么好开心的。”

莲实回头，有一瞬间眼神里什么情绪都没有，然而他又马上笑了起来，是他那种一贯会让人异常舒服的笑容：“不，我只是出去晚锻炼罢了。”

“GPS？”

“在这里。”

莲实一口气跑到小山丘上，翻下水泥台从口袋里掏出一份寿桃型的糕点，将它供奉在了地藏前，双手合十。

“没想到这么灵验。”他呐呐自语，“那么，解决掉他好了。”

他回到公寓的时候雄马已经在榻榻米上睡着了，窄小的客厅被他摊开的手脚塞得满满的。“……真是不小心啊。”莲实看着他毫无防备的睡脸，被眼帘半掩的瞳孔深处没有任何情感。然而他只是小心地跨过雄马，开启了放置在墙边小桌上安吾的电脑。

开机界面之后是密码登陆，莲实略加思索输入一串字符，系统显示登录成功。

安吾的密码他早就偷看到了，不过一直也没什么需要用到的地方。但这回……他又瞟了一眼在地上睡死的雄马，眼神中多了些跃跃欲试。

这回，真的是天意。

“我想养只狗。”

不久后的一日，莲实从医院回来后突然说。

安吾有些意外，但看到医嘱上说养宠物有助于提升病人感受力、同情心、责任心之后也就同意了，不过他又说：“我不大可能有时间照顾它，可以养，但你得全权对它负责。”

相当于赋闲在家的莲实自是应许下来，不久就从收容所里领回了一头半岁大的德国牧羊犬。莲实给它取名芬里尔（Fenrisulfr），对它的事情异常上心，从食宿到训练，甚至连晨跑都带着它一起去，不再要安吾陪他。芬里尔很快对莲实建立起了绝对的信赖，基本上莲实在哪它就跟到哪里，甚至连医院的诊室也想钻进去。不过莲实训练得非常好，只要他一句话，芬里尔就会乖乖蹲在原地，就算等上一日也不会乱走。

托芬里尔的福，莲实在公寓做饭的时间也多起来，安吾时不时能吃上一口莲实技艺逆天的料理。有一次安吾在警局被同事喊去说有一位特殊的客人在等他，结果没想到是叼着便当盒的芬里尔。那只小狼犬蹲在他脚边一动不动，等安吾将吃完洗净的便当盒交给它才摇摇尾巴离开。

安吾不知道莲实这样的状态为否是治疗的效果，但无论如何他的表现越来越贴近一个‘人类’。如果到了最后，莲实真的能找回身为人类的心，那么赎罪也好，惩罚也罢，安吾都会陪着他去承受。

随着芬里尔渐渐长大，安吾发现莲实的晨跑速度变得起伏不定，有时极快，有时又慢得几近停滞。他不想怀疑莲实什么，但还是跟出去看了看，没想到莲实这么大一个人竟然真的在和狗较劲。他全速奔跑时差一点能撵上芬里尔，但人体毕竟有极限，跑一段就得停下来休息。

“成年德牧的奔跑时速可以达到六十公里，就算芬里尔还没成年被你这样养着体格也差不了多少。”安吾觉得好笑，“你查的资料里不会没有吧？”

莲实躬身喘着粗气，芬里尔在他腿间绕来绕去，用脑袋顶他的手还想继续玩。他拍了拍芬里尔的头，从裤袋里掏出一个网球随手丢了出去，德国牧羊犬立即像箭一样窜了出去，莲实用袖口擦着汗，缓步走到安吾面前：“之前都是和它一起跑的，不知不觉就被超越了，总觉得如果自己再跑快一点就可以赶上。”

安吾递给他一瓶水，看他一口气喝干，笑着摇摇头：“你要知道，人都是有极限的。”

“但我觉得，我可以做到。”莲实圣司的神情严肃得就像是在讨论什么重大非常的事宜。安吾大笑：“跑过狗吗？你能不能把你的认真劲用点在别的地方？”

看着他的笑容，莲实的表情也软化下来，但眼神仍旧认真，他重复道：“我觉得我可以。”

“好啦随便你！”安吾拍拍他的肩膀，转身去迎接开心地衔着网球跑回来的芬里尔。莲实看着他的背影，眼神天真而明亮，几乎落不进尘埃。

那之后虽然上头也对莲实圣司狗啃一样上下跌宕的晨跑数据提出过质疑，但在得到安吾的报告和实地勘察之后也就不再计较了。与其说服一个精神病他因为自身的局限永远无法跑过狗，还不如藉此让他消耗更多的体能，从而无法做出他被怀疑的那些事情。

只要GPS轨道没发生偏移，就不会有什么问题吧。

上头最后这样定论，安吾收到文件的时候看了眼一旁抱着芬里尔打滚的莲实，微微笑了。

时间过得很快，转眼大半年过去，安吾的身体已经修养得差不多，正式回归了警队。虽然由此回公寓的时间锐减，但对莲实的监管还没有结束，只要有空，就算只是路过他也会上楼去看看。

关于莲实之前牵涉的町田高中的案件的审理还在继续，所以除了约定好的晨跑时间外，莲实只能呆在公寓里。每次安吾来看他的时候他几乎都是盘腿坐在客厅小窗前仰望的姿势，见到安吾，眼中会闪过和芬里尔一模一样的欣喜。

幸好有芬里尔陪着他。

安吾被一人一犬扑倒时如是想。

但莲实的行为也越来越像狗了，果然，还是得给他找个人才成。

不过上头后来给莲实物色的监管人几乎总是被一些莫名其妙的各种原因吓跑，所以安吾的监管人头衔一直都没摘掉。

安吾掐住芬里尔的狗头好坐起来，和莲实说自己今晚会在这吃饭。莲实立即起身向厨房走去。

看着莲实在厨房忙碌的背影，安吾觉得如果监管的对象是莲实的话，就算一直这样似乎也没什么不好。

他走到小桌前开启电脑更新数据。去年安藤出现后，他和雄马就一直在摸排安藤的住地与工作状况，但是对方的一切都正常得无迹可寻，除了，最近他突然请了三天假。

安藤的居所又是那种没安装摄像头的集体公寓，邻居相互之间不认识，只要不闹出太大动静基本没人知道隔壁发生了什么事。公司的请假条上也是安藤亲自签的名。然后，安藤就这样消失了。时间已经过去了一天半，安吾与雄马翻遍了辖区内的所有地方也没见到他的踪迹。他们担心安藤又开始实行什么新的犯罪计划。如果又是同两年前一样因为没有证据而不了了之的话，所有的知情人都觉得会一辈子无法原谅自己。

不甘心。

好不甘心。

为什么这样的人，却无法得到制裁。

想到这，安吾双手交叠撑住了额头，手背用力得青筋毕现。

“……安吾？”

莲实的声音响起时安吾几乎被吓了一跳。他猛然抬头，莲实弯腰看着他，右手停在距他的脸一寸的地方，顶灯的光被肩膀挡去了大半，莲实的脸埋在了阴影里。

“啊……没事。”安吾回过神，浅浅笑了笑，声音里的疲惫却无法掩藏。莲实在他对面跪坐下来，右手手掌慢慢贴住了安吾的脸颊，拇指从他的嘴角抚过：

“可是，你不‘开心’。”

莲实的神情认真无比，漆黑眼眸剔透而纯粹，面对他这个表情，安吾竟无法说出“每个人都有不开心的时候”这样敷衍的话来。他只能说：“是的，我不开心。”

莲实接下来举动也超乎安吾的预料，那个如大猫一样的男人隔着桌子探身，在他额头印下了一个吻。那个吻一触即离，连温度都来不及感知，安吾却觉得像是被什么所祝福了。

“以奥丁神的名义，一切‘恶’终有报偿之时。”

莲实低沉优美的声线萦绕在他耳畔，安吾闭上眼睛，那余韵回荡在他脑中，令人安心。他握住了莲实即将抽离的右手：

“谢谢你。”

他说，如果不是闭着眼睛泪水几乎都无法抑制。

莲实的手回握住了他的，声音轻柔得像是夜风：

“我只希望，你能‘开心’。”


	3. 恶之报偿 （下）

恶之报偿 （下）

安藤失踪了。

三天过后，他没有回到公司，家里和办公桌上也没有发现任何辞呈或留言之类的东西。他就像是人间蒸发了一样。但是这段时间没有任何地区出现杀人疑案，安吾他们也无从推测安藤的计划。

“难道是想通过失踪消耗我们的精力，等我们精疲力竭的时候杀个回马枪？”雄马暴躁地将资料扔得漫天飞的时候这样猜测过，然后被比嘉一个文件夹拍在了额头上。

“不排除这个可能，但是你们精力分配得适度，毕竟安藤只是个嫌疑人。而且你们之前处置他的手法也让上头很不满。”市仓班长活动着酸痛的腰部如是说。

“如果他真的做成了什么，一定会以某种方式回来炫耀的。一直没出现，也许他这回失败了也说不定。”法医比嘉冷静地分析道，“对他这种人，失败才是比死更大的耻辱吧。”

安吾没说话，他只是默默将手头的资料理整齐分类放好。雄马戳了戳他：“喂，你也好歹说句话嘛！有什么想法吗？”

安吾抬头看着雄马，目光平静而坚定：“我相信所有的恶，终有报偿的时候。”

雄马睁圆了眼睛：“啥？说人话！”

“笨蛋。”女法医的铁板文件夹拍在他后脑勺上，所有人都笑了。

“石川。”

这天下班的时候，安吾被比嘉叫住了。安吾回身见她是一个人，有些意外：“雄马呢？”

比嘉美佳撇撇嘴：“那个家伙和我有什么关系？”

安吾笑了：“是和你没关系，但明天会被雄马抱怨的可是我啊。”他相熟的这两个同事，相处模式从一开始的各种不对付直接跳过了甜蜜期和稳定期奔向了倦怠期夫妻的感觉，虽然如此，见过雄马和比嘉互动的人都觉得他们结婚不过是迟早的事情。

“我有话和你说。”比嘉无视了他的抱怨，自顾自向前走，安吾只好跟上。

“那个笨蛋就算跟出来也只会起到反效果，所以就由我来和你说好了。”比嘉和安吾并肩走在街上，“晚饭？”

“抱歉，已经和莲实说好了。”安吾看了眼手机，莲实已经将今晚要用的食材发给了他。“我们能不能去趟超市？”

比嘉少有表情的脸上浮现出了明显的惊讶：“超市？”

安吾笑笑：“莲实的手艺很棒，要不要一起去？”

“免了，我可不想当电灯泡。”

见安吾熟练地挑拣菜蔬，比嘉感慨道：“看来你现在真的是个有家的人了。”

“怎么说？”安吾的大部分注意力都在比较两个甜椒的梗哪个比较新鲜上，只是顺口一问。

“那个家伙，对你的影响非常大啊……”比嘉有些无聊的拿起了近旁的一个胡萝卜看了看，丢进了购物袋：“不过不管怎样，恭喜你走出来了。”

安吾一时半会儿没反应过来：“走出来？”

“安藤的事情，你能这么冷静，是在莲实身上看到了什么吗？什么是‘恶’？如何与‘恶’相处？无论他之前可能做过什么，他能拉住你让你这样平和下来，就值得我感谢。”

“拉住……我？不，他并没有任何……”安吾本想说是自己一直在辛苦地教导他什么是情感，那个家伙一直都活得很随性。然而想到前日的那个吻，安吾却突然说不下去了。他其实也并不明确莲实那个举动的含义和话语的意义，但那个时候，莲实是切实地在乎着他的感受，并且试图回应他的。

“总之呢，从医生的反映和你所说的日常来看，你对他的教导是成功的。莲实圣司最起码在表面上渐渐拥有了‘人’的感觉。等他因为自己的意志而想要对某个人的感情做出回应的时候，那他大概就是真的从那条路上回头了吧。”比嘉将称过重付过钱的胡萝卜放到安吾的购物篮中，“不过到时候，就要看你的本事了。回头的代价，其实比走下去还要大得多。”

晚饭很丰盛，比嘉帮挑拣的胡萝卜受到了莲实的好评。他说从科学的角度选出了营养、新鲜度、味道和处理方便的最佳平衡。安吾对这些确实不懂，只是听着，偶尔点点头。

晚饭后安吾看莲实将剩菜和饭搅拌倒在食盆里，但那只已经长得很威武的牧羊犬却迟迟没有出现。

“芬里尔呢？”安吾出声问。

“啊，大概是……春天吗？”莲实也不是特别确定。

直到晚上十点芬里尔才回来，安吾听见细碎的挠门声给开了门，被养得油光水滑的大狗灵敏地从门缝挤进来，在玄关踩出了一串泥点子的脚印。

“等等！”安吾不想让它弄脏整个地板，然而还没来得及逮住它，芬里尔已经窜进了厨房，开始吃它的那份晚饭。

“回来了吗？”莲实拿着一块湿布出来了，安吾原本想给芬里尔擦掉脚上的泥土，但正在吃饭的大狗发出了不悦的呼呼声。安吾无奈，只能将布交还给莲实，芬里尔对莲实永远比对安吾亲昵得多，就算吃饭的时候也可以任莲实为所欲为。看莲实蹲下身一只只擦拭着芬里尔的脚，安吾苦笑：

“这是……到哪去玩了啊。”

“不知道呢，真想跟去看看。”莲实擦拭完，揉了揉芬里尔的头：“安吾，我的不限时段外出许可什么时候能下来？”

“那个么……可能还有点困难啊。抱歉。”

“没事，其实也无所谓的。”莲实这样说着，又揉了揉芬里尔的头站起身来，那一瞬间光影交错，安吾不知道在他脸上看见的表情是不是叫落寞。胸口一热，一句话冲口而出：

“不过我会尽力。”

莲实顿住了。他看向安吾，随即很缓慢，很缓慢地微笑起来：“谢谢。”

安藤真的就这样彻底失踪了。

安吾和雄马他们虽然一直绷着这根弦，但三个月来任何与安藤可能相关的事件都没有发生。

“你说，我们要不要帮他报个警啊？”雄马说着自己都笑了起来，“万一是在外地被车撞了，能够证明身份的东西都被偷或者没带。”

“他那种人遇上恶性事件居然要靠警方才获救的话，不如一头撞死更符合他的美学吧？”女法医少见地没有反驳雄马的假设，而是顺着那个设想深入了下去。

安吾在整理着莲实这个月的监管资料。芬里尔之前外出的时候不小心伤了脚，所以这几天莲实的晨跑数据正常了很多，安吾决定尝试着再帮莲实申请下个月的不限时段外出许可。安藤的失踪成了迷，就连情报屋的赤井也不知道他的去向，冥冥中似乎正应了莲实的那句“‘恶’终有报偿之时”，仿佛有一只看不见的手在操纵着这一切。

善恶终有定时。

安吾将整理好的资料上传到邮箱，按下了发送键。

这个时候大楼外面突然传来了一阵喧哗，安吾他们急忙跑了出去，没想到居然是芬里尔出事了。那只漂亮的大狗被一辆轿车从腰间压过，奄奄一息地躺在路面上。安吾不知道芬里尔为什么会在这里，脚受伤后莲实就不再让芬里尔给安吾送便当了，这回应该是它自己跑出来玩的。

他奔到大狗面前，意外地看到一个小姑娘哭得非常伤心。

“如果不是替我去捡我的球的话，它……它也不会出事了！”小女孩一手擦着眼泪，一手摸着芬里尔的头。看见安吾来，芬里尔艰难地摇了摇尾巴，安吾的心都被揪了起来。

“内脏全都破了，没救了。”比嘉没有顾忌自己是法医的身份为芬里尔检查，她抬头看向安吾，冷静之下翻涌着怜惜：“给它个痛快吧。”

安吾怔了一秒，掏出手机打给了莲实。对方接电话接得很快，想必在家也无事可做：“安吾？”

“芬里尔快死了，你……想不想见见它？”安吾说完这句话才想起来莲实还没有外出许可，他艰难地继续说“我……把它带回来？”

电话那头的莲实沉默了。安吾看着芬里尔，生命的光芒正一点点从它的眼中消失，安吾觉得它真的非常可怜。“还是……给它个痛快？”他忍不住补充道。

“让它听听我的声音。”电话里莲实如是说。

安吾将手机贴近芬里尔的耳朵，甚至来不及打开公放。那头漂亮的大狗在听见莲实的声音之后，轻轻吠了一声，胸腹的起伏停止，它闭上了眼睛。小女孩哭得更凶了，安吾起身站到一旁，将手机贴回耳边：

“莲实？”

“……我在。”

“现在走不开，我晚上将它带给你。”

“……我知道了，谢谢。”

电波让莲实的声音有些失真，安吾无法判断莲实是否真的动了感情。莲实自己的情绪起伏非常低，安吾也只有当面看着莲实的各种细小的动作才能知道。

他会伤心吗？

会的吧。

其实比起人，安吾一直觉得莲实与动物更为亲近。就比如莲实会埋葬那只渡鸦。那么这回，莲实又会将芬里尔埋在哪里呢？

晚上安吾回去的时候，莲实已经等候在了客厅里。安吾将装有芬里尔的裹尸袋交给莲实，问他想怎么处理。

莲实脸上没有什么表情，说，明天吧，明天晨跑的时候，我去埋了它。

安吾点点头。

又问，明天下午我又要去去年的那个墓园，你去吗？

莲实看着他，安吾看不懂他眼中的神情，那双黑色的眼睛似乎将他内里的东西锁了起来，安吾突然好想问他是否懂得了悲伤的意义。

如果懂得了的话，他想告诉莲实，将它表达出来并不是什么丢人的事情。

“能去的话，我就去。”

莲实最终轻声说。

今晚他们的交谈也就到此为止。

莲实似乎不愿意让安吾知道他将那些动物埋在了哪里，所以第二天安吾并没有跟着莲实一起出门。他只是照着莲实的希望说了一句：

“芬里尔，回到瓦尔哈拉，到奥丁神身边去吧。”

莲实将芬里尔安葬好回来之后，安吾就到警署去办理莲实下午的外出申请了。GPS显示莲实在那个小山丘的顶端停留了相当一段时间，不过安吾打算尊重莲实，并没有刻意记下地点。

结果在临近中午的时候，发生了一件意想不到的事情。

安藤居然来到警署自首。

三个月不见，那个男人的气色相当糟糕。他是今天早上在自己公寓附近被发现的，刚开始还被误以为是露宿街头的醉汉。被急救车送往医院后才发现他的手脚肌肉都已经萎缩，像是有几个月不曾动弹；皮肤上到处都是压力性溃疡和皮炎，一般压力性溃疡多会生在无肌肉包裹或肌肉层较薄、缺乏脂肪组织保护又经常受压的骨隆突处，但安藤曾经受到的压迫似乎来自四面八方，连医生一时都无从给出合理的解释。

当事人安藤对此却保持了沉默，他绝口不提自己的遭遇，而一直在叫嚷着他要去自首。拗不过他，加上他的自首将解决两年前那件造成了相当恶劣社会影响的悬案，所以警方将他的病床直接推进了审讯室，一边输液一边审讯。

问及自首的动机，安藤说，他与真正的恶魔立下约定，如果不自首，恶魔会让他生不如死。

他还说，如今他肉身所遭际的一切，都是他妄图揣测和模仿神意被降下的惩罚。

安藤的认罪让下午对天川弘治的祭拜多了些许轻松的氛围。莲实的外出申请因为今天安藤的事情被滞缓而没批下来，不过他算是半个局外人，来不来都没有太大关系。安吾和雄马将中午赶出来的审讯报告在弘治墓前烧了一份，所有人脸上都浮现出一抹淡淡的笑容。

“大仇得报！弘治你好好安息，哦，或者托梦去看看也可以，那家伙现在真叫一个生不如死啊啧啧啧！”雄马叉腰大声说道。

天川夫人已经有了身孕，听见雄马的话含着眼泪笑了出来：“这……是天意吧。上天的惩罚。”

“如果是人为的话，那真是，无可比拟的恶魔。”比嘉祭拜完，站到了雄马和安吾身边，“安藤那样钻空子式的伪‘恶’之道迟早会路出马脚，但没想到比起时间，却是他自己所奉之恶的‘神罚’来得更快。”

“‘神罚’？”安吾有些意外，比嘉是个奇异的，虽然信奉科学但却也不排斥神异之说的理性派。

“除此之外还有什么能让他放弃自己几十年的坚持去自首？”比嘉的声音清清淡淡，“也只能是信仰的崩塌了吧。

“就像他曾和你说的，他自诩为‘绝对的恶’的化身。那么现在的状态也许就是，他见识到了他那肤浅的理想所无法理解，却能够强力摧毁他过往一切认知的，

“‘神’的身影。”

恶之报偿（表）·END

PS：本文用过的北欧神话典故。

芬里尔（Fenrisulfr）北欧神话中最著名的魔兽，巨大的狼形怪物，传说当他张开嘴时，上下颚可以顶住天地。是破坏及灾难之神洛基和女巨人安格尔伯达的儿子。他因性格凶暴而被矮人族囚困，直到终末战时才脱困，并吞下了太阳和主神奥丁。

瓦尔哈拉（Valhalla），奥丁（Odin）在阿瑟加德有三处宫殿，其中有一个，位处格拉希尔（Glarsir）树林之中，名为瓦尔哈拉（Valhalla，英灵殿），有五百四十个大门，每个门宽可容八百位战士并排进出。正门上方有一个野猪的头和一只鹰；这鹰的锐目能看见世界的各方。宫殿的四壁是由擦得极亮的矛所排成，所以光明炫耀；宫的顶是金盾铺成。宫内的座椅上皆覆以精美的铠甲，这是奥丁（Odin）给他的客人的礼物。凡是战死的勇士，所谓恩赫里亚（Einheriar），为奥丁（Odin）所器重者，皆得入此宫为上客。


	4. 恶之报偿 ·里番 （上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +恶之报偿的里番。写点表番里没展现的东西。表番觉得还不够爽吗？我们在这里继续给安藤打脸啪啪响w
> 
> +其实所谓‘报偿’，原指报复仇怨，后来才专指以财物酬答人。
> 
> +作者只是揣测了莲实的可能性，莲实的行为不代表作者三观。请注意闪避精神污染。但感觉女王大人是永远超越凡人的存在啊……

恶之报偿 ·里番（上） 

他是鲨 他有牙

他的牙 露在外

名为麦基 身怀匕首

但是无人见过这把匕首

安藤清早走出集体公寓大门的时候，听见有人在吹口哨，吹的还是那首有着晦涩寓意的《MackThe Knife》。他们界内笑称这首歌为杀人歌，有很多人以这首歌为座右铭，然而没有一个人被认为是当之无愧的。安藤想成为这样的人，但是他资质其实并不够优秀，只能小心翼翼地谋划一切，通过细致来弥补天分上的不足。一年多前天川弘治的事件就是他交上的第一份答卷。

这宗警方至今无从破获的疑案让他非常自豪，虽然美中不足的是有一个姓石川的警察不知为何笃定地认定他就是犯人。最后他虽然因为没有证据而被释放，并且用语言彻底地羞辱了对方，但是只要还有人能够判断是他所为，那就还不能算得上是‘纯粹的恶’。

‘纯粹的恶’应该只留下一团恐怖的阴影笼罩在人们心头，任何线索都会减弱它的震慑力，就算，目前的他已经让警方束手无策，但安藤相信，那个石川一定一直蛰伏在暗处，一有机会必然反扑。

他只能更为小心。

不过能把这首曲子吹出味道来的人，应该是同类吧？

不知……来意如何呢。切磋？示威？

安藤正想着，发现街道上在两盏路灯光照射范围之外的黑暗里，站着一个人。看打扮是一个晨练者，不过站姿简直和那天来堵他的石川一样端正。

安藤皱了皱眉。他并无畏惧，只是希望如果对方上前纠缠能快点脱身，他现在的工作地点是下一步计划的重要环节，他可不希望因为迟到而被留下不好的印象。

安藤不紧不慢地向他走去。对方的脸隐藏在兜帽里，看不清表情。

“你是安藤？”

低沉华丽的声线扬起时，连安藤都下意识地想赞美它的悦耳。

“是我，您是？”

“莲实，莲实圣司。”

内心沉寂得太久之后，安藤没想听到心脏跳动起来也可以如此剧烈。他更没想到将人一把揪进小巷里这种失礼至极的事情居然是自己做出来的。

然而对方是莲实圣司。

那个町田高中屠杀事件的嫌疑人，很可能就是犯罪者。

同样没有任何证据的犯罪手法，莲实的名声在业内却比他要响得多。安藤认为那不过是用死亡的人数堆积出来的。

他不愿承认那与天分相关。

野性、奔放、大胆、华丽、让人心灵都在震颤的‘恶’者。业内对町田事件的赞誉多是用这些词，与之相比，安藤感觉天川弘治的死亡简直都要被埋没了。

被揪住领口的男人没有为他的失礼而有任何不快，兜帽下的嘴角扬起：“你，认识我？”

这笑容在安藤看来更像是挑衅和藐视，他虽然不甘，却下意识地回答道：“业内怎么可能有人不知道你的名声？”

“业内？”对方的声音里似乎有着货真价实的困惑，“抱歉，我不怎么使用网络。”

“是吗？那你又是如何找上我的？”安藤渐渐冷静了下来，一把扯下了对方的兜帽。男人的脸孔俊朗而深邃，确实是他们私下流传的那个人的模样。莲实圣司看着安藤，脸上突然浮现出一个灿烂而顽劣的笑容：

“找上你？哦，我确实是专程过来想告诉你：首先，你那些把戏真的太过无聊，而且陈旧。其次，你的准备周期太长，范围又小，没多久人们就忘掉了。所以呢，你还不如收收这些心思好好集中在工作上。庸人永远不过是庸人罢了。”

怀着可能会被赞许或夸奖的期待而被打碎并且羞辱的痛苦莫过于此了吧。饶是安藤也差点没忍住一拳揍过去的冲动，他努力平复了一会心情，才保持住自己一贯寡淡的表情。松开揪住男人领口的手，他理了理自己变得有些皱的西装，用毫无起伏的声音说：

“不就是人多么？你等着，我马上将有一场盛大的演出。”

莲实圣司看了眼腕表，无所谓地笑了笑：

“好啊，我拭目以待。”

“啊，啊，安藤那家伙好好的请什么三天假，又不是什么纪念日，结果居然是我全帮他顶班，我本来可是和理美约好明天一起去迪士尼啊！”

“嘛，毕竟人家是前辈啊，熬出头不就好了么。而且安藤前辈一贯超老实的，虽然不愿说，但一定是有重要的事情吧。”

之后的某日，莲实在晨跑时听到了这样的抱怨。

交谈的双方是安藤公司同部门的年轻后辈，晨跑的线路部分与莲实重合，莲实已经悄悄盯着他们有一段时间了。为了在有限时间与空间里搜集与安藤相关的资料，莲实拥有绝对的耐心和细致。

三天假？这倒是个有趣的信息。

莲实摸摸芬里尔的头，加快了奔跑速度。

假期的第一天，是用来放松自己的。

安藤在公寓的沙发上端正地坐着，最后一次梳理自己的计划。他也要靠自己突如其来的休假将石川他们可能的注意力集中到自己身上，他所谋划的道具早已安放在公司写字楼的顶层，一切都已经安排妥当，他唯一还要做的，只是用一次性手机卡播下一个号码罢了。

万无一失了。

成功的滋味得慢慢品尝才好，安藤决定将最后一步留在第三天他最喜欢的时刻进行。

但是不知为何，那个宝蓝色运动服的身影在他脑海中挥之不去，让安藤原本应该安逸平静的内心不得安宁。

我能不能超越他？

会不会被他认可？

不，他，甚至都不知道我即将做出怎样的壮举。

要不要告诉他？

但是安藤却莫名地害怕莲实圣司得知之后，再度露出那天那种顽皮而不屑的笑容。如果莲实再说自己筹谋的一切低级而无趣，安藤不确定自己是不是会怒火攻心杀了他。

这些想法一直纠缠着安藤，直至入睡都无法安息。

第二天清早，安藤顶着两个黑眼圈坐起来，冥冥之中他感觉到似乎有双眼睛在盯着自己，然而目光的来处不得而知。

神使鬼差地，他将卧室的窗帘掀开一角。赫然发现在他上回将莲实圣司揪入的那个小巷里，好像有个宝蓝色的身影。

是他？！

安藤的神智像是被一桶雪水猛然浇下般清醒了，他急切地穿起了外衣。

不会错的。

是他！

他为什么会知道？！

那个男人，真的像是业内说的那样是个天然的‘恶魔’么？

哆嗦的双手在扣错了两次纽扣之后，安藤放弃了衬衫，直接在外面套上一件拉链夹克冲出门去。

残存的理智尚且记得戒备路上的行人。当安藤终于不为任何人所觉察地摸进小巷后，莲实圣司站在那里，对他露出了一个灿烂的笑容：

“早安。”

“你……”然而安藤还未来得及问出口，高大的男人猛然抬起右臂，一道模糊的白光从他眼前闪过，而安藤的意识就陷入了黑暗中。

再度醒来的时候，安藤已经被丢在了一个小小的洞窟里。他身体被弯成U型，手脚被紧紧捆缚，嘴巴也被胶带用环绕脑袋的方式缠了三圈。他想要呼喊，但是喉咙里似乎被灌过什么又辣又干，声带每次震动都会带来针刺般的疼痛。

半人高的椭圆形石块矗立在洞窟的出口处，被光照的边沿显现出细致的雕刻痕迹，被石块阻挡了大半的视野非常有限，然而可以看出是个风景不错的山丘。

莲实圣司。

安藤脑海里浮现出那个男人袭击自己时的神情，道早安时的笑容收敛得很快，右臂挥下的时候，男人脸上木无表情。只有那双漆黑的眼睛还是明亮的，就像是捕获了猎物的狼。

是嫉妒么？

安藤在心里冷哼。就算你拥有什么天然的直觉，这短短两天也参不透我筹谋了一年多的计划吧。

町田高中的案子因为没有确切的证据所以一直无法结案，业内传说莲实圣司被警方监管了起来。安藤相信凡是以‘恶’为宗旨的人，直到死亡的前一刻都不会停止对正义的挑战，也许莲实圣司是被监管太久无从作案，所以想吞噬自己的成果也说不定。

可惜哪，如果不是自己一点一点谋划出来的，那成就感将会大打折扣。安藤决定等莲实来逼问他作案手法的时候好好与对方谈谈。

没想到这一等，就是整整一天。 

TBC

+这里的《Moritat von Mackie Messer》用的是《恶之教典》里面的翻译版本。《Mack The Knife》是其英文名。


	5. 恶之报偿 ·里番 （中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +作者要开始花样虐安藤了，非战斗人员注意撤离。
> 
> +本文中的莲实，虽然或许还不得其门，却已经在尝试着为了某个人而学着成为‘人’。所以如果是想看纯粹的恶魔莲实的话，可能要让诸位失望了。不过人骨子里的那些东西，其实原本就没那么多善恶可言。

第二日清晨由远及近的脚步声响起的时候，安藤竟感到有些欣喜。

一日滴水未进的身体已经虚软了，被粗暴捆缚的手脚早已丧失了知觉，春天的夜晚毕竟还是寒冷的，冰凉的身体让人根本无法睡得安稳。然而最让安藤感到疲惫的还是那没有明确终点的等待，时间因为身体的不适而被无限地拉长，他却不知何时才是尽头。

莲实圣司的到来简直就像是某种救赎。

但是，那个男人似乎完全没有和他对话的欲望。莲实拽住安藤的脚，将他从那个狭小的洞窟拖出来，一块灰扑扑的布随即盖住了他的脸。失去了视野的安藤只能通过触觉与听觉来感知对方的行动。那个男人小声地哼着《MackThe Knife》，将他的一只胳膊从捆缚中解放出来。肢体末梢的触感顺着好不容易得以活动的神经传递到脊髓中枢，安藤从没想过麻木竟也可以变为令人无法忍受的痛苦，他想要叫喊却无法张口，沉闷的呜咽声刚刚涌至喉头，一只手已经轻柔的抚摸在他的脖项。

“嘘——”男人的声音也很轻柔，就像是在安抚受惊的宠物。然而安藤却骤然绷紧了身体，因为男人的拇指摩挲在他的舌骨附近，只要轻轻用力就可以造成他窒息死亡。

舌骨骨折造成的窒息而导致死亡——这是他处理天川弘治的手法。但是为什么莲实圣司会知道？！

“别出声，乖孩子。”莲实圣司温和地说，见安藤一点点放软身体，还轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊。

安藤不知道莲实到底想干什么，只能感觉到他像缠绷带一样用布条细致地包裹了他的手臂，不让任何一寸皮肤裸露在外面。包裹的动作在完成了一条手臂后停止了，莲实将他的手臂重新捆好，将他塞回了那个狭小的洞窟——这回莲实将他的双眼也蒙住了。

“别紧张，安藤先生，我们今后的日子还长。”临走时，莲实留下了带着笑意的说明。

“Seeyou next day. ”

小山丘的水泥平台是个倒梯形，上端延伸，下端收紧，人站在上方看不见脚下的情况，这也是那个地藏菩萨的洞窟少有人发现的原因。莲实看了看表，这个时间点芬里尔应该到了，不过既然无声无息，那就是上方并没有人。他从腰间取出小型抓钩甩到平台的栏杆上，那里早已捆上了一小块不起眼的布片，向后拉了拉确认绳索的牢固性后，莲实以绳索为借力，敏捷地攀上了平台。

芬里尔果然已经等候在那里，见莲实上来，欢快地摇起了尾巴。收拾好工具，莲实从它项上解下GPS颈环套回自己的脖子上。“Good boy .Now let’s go!”他拍拍芬里尔的头，一人一犬开始了晨跑的最后一圈。

包裹的行为持续了三天，莲实圣司总是在清晨到来。期间安藤除了莲实喂他的一些营养剂之外什么都没吃过，不过也因此排泄的频率变得极低，安藤庆幸自己的排泄物没引来奇怪的野生动物或蚂蚁。这时候安藤表现得异常听话，既然莲实暂时并不打算处理他，他也只能走一步算一步，尽自己所能揪出莲实的证据，等到能脱身之后在一一报复回来。

而且，在嘴巴被封住无法沟通的情况下，安藤不打算轻易激怒莲实。在探得对方的目的从而获得筹码前，自己的一切举动都有可能成为被杀诱因。那天莲实的手放在他舌骨上的时候安藤就知道了，那是一双终结过无数性命的手，而手的主人不会有丝毫犹豫。安藤并不怕死，但死得如此没有价值却是他所不愿见到的，与其这样死，还不如两年前再刺激那个石川一步。如果石川真将自己推下楼去，一个警察的越境将给他所信奉之‘恶’增添无上荣光。

每次作业时，莲实圣司都在小声地哼唱着《MackThe Knife》，安藤第一次觉得这首曲子的旋律竟然如此渗人。莲实哼唱时的欢快情绪无疑加深了他心中的阴影，甚至在更贴近昏厥的梦境里，《MackThe Knife》的旋律都在不停地回荡。莲实圣司是个疯子，安藤想，界内的人都错了，天才与疯子只有一线之隔。

今天似乎有些不同，莲实圣司将被包裹成木乃伊状的他翻来覆去地检查了两遍之后并没有直接塞回那个狭小的洞窟，而是悉悉索索地折腾起了塑料。

是毁尸灭迹的时刻了吗？安藤心头一惊，奋力挣扎着要坐起来，结果肩头被一只脚踏住往下一踩，剧痛之下安藤不确定自己是否被闪到了腰，而对方则就着这个踩踏的姿势将塑料制品也套在了他身上。

“别怕嘛，安藤先生，我说了我们今后的日子还长。”莲实圣司的声音温和而亲切，但是在安藤耳中，这已经不似人类的语言。

恍惚间安藤感觉自己被莲实竖着放入了一个坑洞，那个洞非常深，他的脚触碰到底时，他闻到脸侧有潮湿泥土的气息。

活埋吗？！他想要挣扎，然而洞的大小计算得非常精妙，莲实稍微在他身周填了一些泥土后，安藤下巴以下的部位就彻底被埋入了地下。莲实抬脚在将泥土夯实后发出了一声轻笑：

“不过今天到此为止，明天见。”

之后是石块被挪动的声音，安藤猜测自己正是被埋在了之前‘存放’他的洞窟内。

“唔！呜呜！”他奋力挣扎着想要发声，莲实虽然说过他们的时间还长，但如果是以这样一种姿态存在的话……安藤不知道自己将会被成怎样。

“啊，对了。”莲实的声音忽然荡了回来，安藤猛然一颤，心中想着如果他想问的是自己的犯罪计划的话告诉他就好了，只求他不要以这种令人无法捉摸的方式折磨人的神经。

莲实的手摸索着够到了他的脸，猛然一扯拉掉了遮挡安藤视线的布片。清晨的光线还不是很亮，这给了安藤久未见光的眼睛一个不太刺激的适应过程，双眼对焦后，安藤在洞窟墙壁与石块的间隙里看见了莲实圣司的脸。

“Godsaid let there be light.”

那个恶魔如是说道，笑容灿烂。

莲实圣司是个怪物。

在体内的积存的能量还能支持身体消耗，只是喝些营养液也还有力气思考的时候，安藤曾经考虑过多种可能，最后只能得出这个结论。

将他‘活埋’几日，确认安藤已经没力气叫喊后，莲实给他的嘴松了绑。而当安藤主动说起自己的计划时，莲实圣司却是一幅茫然的神情：“计划？什么计划？”那表情不似有伪，但安藤却无法判断他有几分真心。毕竟自己现在与外界完全断了联系，莲实施行与否他都无从得知。

他那样完美的，只差最后一步的计划啊。

直到几天之后，莲实才恍然醒悟般地对他说：“哦，你是说你之前要做的那个大计划？果然那三天你原本是有什么计划的吗？”

安藤愕然，他那样完美的计划，却因为面前这个人毫无预兆的任性而失去了完成的机会。完全没有给他沮丧的时间，莲实将一罐运动饮料插好放在他面前，脸上是一贯灿烂的笑容：“抱歉啦，不过别沮丧。我会给你一个Magnificent的结局，绝对完美得超出你的预料。”

莲实奔跑在回家的路上，用这短暂的时间稍稍思考了一下安藤的事情。

安藤曾说的那个大计划莲实将之作为信息储藏在了他脑海中的资料库里，但是在将安藤打晕带走的时候，莲实也确实没细想过这个大计划与安藤三日假期的关联——他只是单纯地认为安藤的三天假期简直就是为了缓冲安藤的失踪时间而存在的，不利用白不利用。

第一天晨跑的时候他就到安藤的公寓附近勘察过，没想到第二日安藤会居然自己出来找他。

天意如此。

况且，安吾因为安藤的存在而难展笑颜。

等安藤习惯现在的状态之后，自己也就没必要天天去了。维持安藤精神不崩溃虽然必要，但如果维持的风险太大，就看运气罢手。

能成则成。 

虽然他郑重地向安吾承诺过，但如果失败的代价是必须向安吾露出獠牙的话，他宁可安吾将他的真心当作不能算数的呓语。

不过目前还是暂且对自己大半年的筹备抱有一点信心吧。

TBC

PS：业界名人的光环这种东西，对莲实来说毫无用处甚至可能是麻烦，但既然对安藤有刺激作用，不用白不用XD


	6. 恶之报偿 ·里番 （下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +在电影的莲实眼中，所有的一切都不过是达到目的道具。本文的莲实也处在基础认知与后期环境对他影响的摇摆中，不近人情的地方有，渐渐改变的地方也有。据说小说写得更细致……不知道哪里有渠道看QAQ
> 
> +有些情感和情节写得作者好痛苦。但根据文中人物的意志，却是没办法的事情。
> 
> +每个人都会有每个人的报偿。而我，好像其实没放过任何一个人。
> 
> +本文继续献给我的CP，没有你，就不会有这个故事w

莲实所居住公寓的门禁必须由监管人或临时监管人刷卡才能够开启，他自己的ID卡只能刷开晨练的那一个小时，这还是他通过诱导医师判定他如果每天没有足够的运动量会导致狂躁症或抑郁症才争取来的。

不过现在不同了，他正需要这严密的时间限制来撇清自己的嫌疑，所以他训练半年的芬里尔就成了最忠实可靠的帮手。

无论对GPS轨迹的误导还是给安藤送饭，芬里尔都起到了非常大的作用。一个成年男性每日的消耗只靠早上的一瓶营养液是必然不够的，芬里尔在晚上都会悄悄出去给安藤送加餐，考虑到安藤的状况和流质食品的限定，基本都是莲实专门熬制的高营养骨头汤和蔬果汤。装在芬里尔小时候曾经用过的奶瓶里。

原本芬里尔还小的时候曾经在公寓门上开过狗洞，但体格长开钻不进去后，上头出于安全等方面考虑没有同意扩大狗洞或是其他解决办法。之前安吾在的时候还可以给它开门进出，随着他归队后的忙碌，芬里尔晚上睡在门外也成了常态。于是莲实就在公寓走廊里给芬里尔搭了个狗窝，如果芬里尔没法进来，午饭和晚饭就从之前的狗洞送出去。

室内监控在没有定罪之前是不合法的。莲实早就观察过，公寓外部的监视探头因为视野限制只能拍到大门，客厅那个小小的气窗是一个死角，于是便成为了每日安藤加餐器具的投放地。莲实训练过芬里尔，满的奶瓶从气窗投出去，芬里尔再将它带去给安藤，空瓶带回来藏在狗窝里，他会在第二天晨跑之后其将瓶子带进公寓，这样就算被发现，也不过会被理解为芬里尔的恋旧行径。

况且精神病人与狗，也不会给他们什么正经八百的解释。

监视器的夜间视野并不是特别好，莲实那日以晚锻炼为借口，趁作为临时监管人的立花雄马醉酒时穿上他的外衣，戴上帽子，用他的ID卡出过门也不曾被发觉。

这个迹象同时也预示着倦怠期的来临。町田的案子没有证据只能一拖再拖，警署那边与他相关的监管人员总有倦怠的时候。所以，伪装成立花雄马的方式虽然危险，但可以成为非常时期可能而且有效的备用手段。

一个月之后，莲实就面临着这样一个危险的抉择。

安藤不是敏感性的皮肤，然而像这样被埋在湿闷的地下一个月估计早已发生了溃烂。虽然莲实体贴地为他设计了独立的排泄口，但那也仅能够防止交叉感染罢了。今天清晨他去看安藤的时候，对方的意识已经模糊，但因为体能的匮乏身体连发烧的反应都不明显。

亟需抗生素。

莲实下了这个判断。

但是家庭药箱里药物的无故减少必然会引起安吾的注意，而且，安藤需要的药物剂量也不是家庭药箱所能支撑的。

莲实盘腿坐在客厅的角落，面前的立花雄马和芬里尔都睡得很香。

只有买或者……挪用。

莲实的目光在一人一犬之间徘徊，最终还是决定先试用比较稳妥的方法。

相较于肘关节的痛楚，更让莲实惊讶的还是自己救了芬里尔这个行为。

他原本的计划，是今天晨跑的时候让芬里尔被类似机车或者电动车之类的小型交通工具造成可控的骨伤，骨伤会引起发热症状，以此便可以获得退烧药和抗生素等药品。期间纵使他私下削减芬里尔的用药剂量匀给安藤，也不过是芬里尔恢复得慢一些，自己在早饭时想想别的办法给安藤增加营养罢了。最坏也不过给安藤吃些固态食物撑过芬里尔的恢复期，虽然那样会给安藤的直肠造成不小的压力，但只要能再撑两个月，之后安藤的健康或是死活都与他没关系。

晨跑时他故意引诱芬里尔一次次奔出去为他捡球，当机遇真正来临的时候他却神使鬼差地在最后一刻将大狗拽出了危险区域，自己被机车把手结结实实地撞了手肘。

剧烈的疼痛让汗水顺着莲实的脸庞涔涔淌下，机车手慌乱的声音吵得他有些心烦。给安吾打电话交代了现状后，他仔细查看了自己的左臂，手肘衔接处的错位较为明显，不知究竟是骨裂还是骨折。希望不要太妨碍到之后的计划。

机车手坚持要送他去医院，然而莲实知道自己在安吾那边申请下来之前都不能离开GPS的路线范围，他用没事的右手擦了擦脸上的冷汗，显出了一个温和而疏离的笑容：“和你没关系，是我家的狗太调皮了，真是对不住。”

说完那句话后，莲实缓缓挪到路边的长椅上坐下，不再理会焦急的机车手。

这是他所能做到的维持常态的极限了。

莲实混乱地想着。

左手的痛楚，计划的突变，对自身行为的困惑以及随之而来的对不可控因素的恐惧，这些因素塞满了他的内心，他已经分不出心思来对应其他细节。

于是只有沉默。

自己到底是怎么了？

这样下去一切都会失控。

一切都只能重来。

安吾开车赶来的时候莲实还处在放空状态，他急忙跑到坐在长椅上的男人面前想查看伤情，然而莲实的眼神却首先吸引了他的注意力。那双黑得极为纯粹的眼眸虽然朝着他的方向却一点神采也没有，这样的茫然安吾从未在一个成年人身上看到过。拥有它的只会是涉世未深的孩童。

“……莲实？”他不觉连呼唤都变得小心翼翼。

随着他的呼唤，意识似乎一点点在对方眼瞳深处聚拢，安吾感觉到有什么无形的东西将面前的人重新包裹起来，最后还原成那个他熟悉却又陌生的莲实圣司。

“我没事。”受伤的男人柔声说，甚至还微微笑了：“安吾。”

然而安吾却感觉到了不知从何而来的苦涩，那苦味绷得他的声音有些干哑：“我们去医院。”

“好。”莲实顺从地站起来，却因为突如其来的晕眩而摇晃了一下。安吾上前扶住他，没想到却被他顺势用右手搂住了肩膀，那是一个不完整的拥抱。

“我没事。”莲实圣司在他耳边喃喃低语，汗湿而微微发热的脸在安吾脖子上微弱地磨蹭。

“没事的。”他语气执拗，像是在进行说服。安吾不知他在与谁说话，是对石川安吾，是对幻觉中的某人，还是，对莲实圣司自身。

那次短暂的混乱后莲实很快恢复了常态。

虽然自己受伤是在预计之外，但人的用药剂量比狗更大，而自己吃药别人并不能细致地监控，所以最终莲实和安藤的状况都渐渐好转，总体上没发生什么阻碍莲实计划的事情。

芬里尔似乎知道自己做错了些什么，对莲实表现得更为热情而乖顺，但莲实对它的回应却并不是很上心。

芬里尔。

其实在给它取这个名字的时候，就已经决定了它的命运。

两个半月之后，安藤如莲实所愿地达到最理想了的状态。

安藤说，他想死。

期间，安藤曾经希冀过，遐想过，咒骂过，诅咒过，然而什么奇迹都没有发生，意外也没有，身体的伤痛已经不值一提了，人体的存活机制让安藤百分之八十的时间都处在昏沉状态，他不知道自己是否还算是活着的。但他唯一确定的是，死亡绝对比这样轻松。

听到他这句话时，莲实圣司笑着说就算你想当西比尔，首先还得有一个阿波罗爱上你，但是你这样子，没有任何人会喜欢的。

莲实圣司的拜访总是让安藤害怕又期待。他害怕莲实不可预测的下一步行动，但莲实又是唯一能确证他还存活的标识，甚至，还是人类的标识。如果说安藤不过是“行‘绝对之恶’者”，那莲实圣司本身就是‘绝对之恶’的化身。

当安藤终于决定为了获得死亡而绝食时，莲实圣司用一番话就轻易地打碎了他的决意：

“你现在死去，你的死亡就仅仅是一个狭隘的妄图享受安逸的个体愿望，你的‘恶’将无人能伸张。之前你不是说从不畏惧为了‘恶’而献身么？那现在，你也该为了‘恶’的大业而活下去。”

这是典型的诡辩，但是安藤无从反驳。

死亡其实从来都是比存活轻松太多的东西。因为死亡可以将一切能量聚拢在巅峰，通过终止这个行为切断它被亵渎的可能；但是存活却是一个漫长的过程，在这个过程中一切锋芒将被消磨，而无数的可能性也无法承诺永远。勇者总是希望透过歌谣来延续其死后的生命，却不愿意老朽后成为活着的历史。

那个恶魔般的男人能够将世界上一切东西作为道具，以此导向他所想要的结局。有时候，是某个器物；有时候，是一个渠道；有时候不过是一个习惯；而最可怕的，是一个可能。

莲实圣司给了安藤一个他必须活下去的可能：

“这样吧，看你也不容易，如果你去自首的话，我会沿袭你的‘恶’之道。这样自首之后，你就可以安心去死了。拖着这样残破的躯体，确实之后就算活下去也不会太开心呢。”

这个提议安藤其实并不认可，但他却无法拒绝。

为了他三十多年来‘恶’之信仰的延续，他是不可以去死的。然而活着的痛苦几乎都要超越了他的意志，随时会将他吞没，他不知道自己还能坚持到何时。

他现在如果死去，是对他整个人生的否认。他自认已经抛弃了人之道，却又从鬼之道上逃离，无所归伙。

“你这种小心猥琐得让人恶心的方式简直就像是个缩在鬼壳里的人。”

界内有人对他关于天川弘治的处理方法如此评论。他之前一直认为是嫉妒，但现在想来对方的说法并没有错误，安藤认为自己是鬼，是‘绝对的恶’，但从他选择了以庸碌的人类身份作为掩护开始，就注定了他的狭隘。

莫名的愤怒与屈辱充斥了安藤的内心，他用尽自己积存的所有力量破口大骂，甚至想将口水唾到莲实圣司脸上，然而对方却连避让的姿态都不屑施与。那个‘绝对的恶’的化身的笑容不变，抛出了压垮安藤的最后一根稻草：

“你忘了你引以为豪的特质了吗？就算你将诅咒的唾沫涂满一切可见之所，也无法证明你的所在。

“所以，请加油活下去吧，安藤先生。”

安藤的屈服是意料中的事情，莲实给自己定下的日期也快到了。在着手进行最后的准备时，有一个问题稍微困扰了一下莲实。

那就是芬里尔的死亡方式。

是遵照神话中那样被利器刺入心脏而死呢，还是以一种再平凡不过的犬类的方式死亡？

安藤离去之后，芬里尔作为曾经的参与者将对莲实产生极大的威胁。动物不可控，人也不可控，就连器物也会有背叛的时候，世界上唯一能信任的，永远只有自己而已。

在那个时间点来临前的第三天，安吾因为要查案晚上不回公寓，莲实就在晨练后把芬里尔一起关在了公寓里。到了晚上，不能出门的大狗在玄关有些焦躁地转着圈，它一直惦记着莲实吩咐自己的任务。

莲实将一把大型钢丝钳放在身侧，跪坐在客厅里招手示意大狗过来。芬里尔听话地在他面前蹲坐，大而圆的眼睛里充满了好奇与期待。莲实伸出套着厚厚手套的双手揉捏它的颈毛，神情平静得像是空茫：

“今天不必去了，以后都不必去了，一切即将结束，芬里尔。”

大狗的眼神有些困惑，但既然是莲实的吩咐，它还是顺从地摇了摇尾巴展现出等待下一个任务的姿态。

莲实左手握住芬里尔的一只前爪，右手将钢丝钳夹在它的关节处固定。芬里尔从来没被这样对待过，它看看莲实又看看自己的前爪，好奇的神态还没来得及显现就突然发出了一声痛极的哀嚎。它下意识地想咬住莲实给他带来痛苦的右手，但那尖利的犬牙最终只是擦过了莲实的手套，芬里尔挣脱莲实左手与钢丝钳的束缚，拖着受伤的前爪飞速窜到距离莲实最远的玄关角落缩成一团，发出了细碎的呜咽。

“芬里尔。”莲实挺直背想要起身，大狗立刻嗞起牙齿对他发出了威胁的咆哮，但是没叫几声却露出困惑又伤心的眼神，将自己团得更紧了些。不知是因为害怕还是痛楚，大狗的身躯抖得异常厉害，莲实的每个动作与每次呼唤似乎都会透过空气给那具躯体增加一道电流。

握紧手中的钢丝钳，莲实却没有进行计划的下一步。

对自身意志的这个认知让莲实再度陷入了上回从机车轮下救出芬里尔时一样的困惑中。芬里尔作为必不可少的道具在莲实的这个计划里起了很大作用，之后莲实也许会怀念它，但是，这并不足以构成不用杀死它的理由。他并不是无法招架芬里尔的牙齿和力量，在决定行动前，他已经做好了全部准备。

但是现在，他却突然不想进行下去了。

“芬里尔，你曾吞噬奥丁，所以你不可以活在世上。”

莲实喃喃地说，像是在解释，又像在说服自己。

那个晚上莲实与芬里尔那样对峙了一夜，谁也没有动弹。

第二天清早莲实刷开门禁后，芬里尔迅速蹿出门躲进了自己的狗窝，再也没出来。

理论上，芬里尔的这个行为说明莲实虽然伤害了芬里尔的感情与信任，但芬里尔还对他存在着希冀。所以才会选择躲进狗窝而不是远走他方。莲实一时间也梳理不清自己反常的缘由，不过既然芬里尔的脚已经受伤，那起码一段时间内它将无法暴露自己惯常的生活线路。

现在最重要的是对安藤事件的收尾工作，等过段时间再好好想想如何处理芬里尔吧。莲实这样思考着，离开了公寓。

两天后，通过安吾得知芬里尔的死讯时，莲实正在为明日安藤的亮相工作做最后的脑内梳理。

得知这个消息他先是一怔，理性瞬间给出了精准的判断：芬里尔的死是一个无与伦比的机遇。一方面给了他明天充足的处理安藤的时间，另一方面，也是彻底除掉了芬里尔之后可能带来的麻烦。

然而这个认知并没有让莲实觉得振奋，心中暧昧不明的另一块地方猛地跳动了一下，让他一时说不出回应的话语。

安吾的声音在电话那头迟疑地响起：

“还是……给它个痛快？”

“让它听听我的声音。”他只能这样说。

一段悉悉索索的杂音之后，莲实听见了不算陌生的，内脏破裂后的呼吸声。

“芬里尔。”他说，小心翼翼地听着电话那头的一切声音，“非常抱歉。”

你活着将吞噬奥丁，但是你死后，我的勇士啊，你将进入瓦尔哈拉，成为永恒。

“谢谢你。”

听筒里突然传来了一声浅浅的轻吠，芬里尔对他的声音做出了回应。

莲实不在乎它想传递的是什么。

芬里尔还愿意回应他，这样便足够了。

“你……杀了它吗，那条狗？”

第二日莲实将安藤从地底挖出来的时候，安藤看到一旁的裹尸袋这样问道。

“嘛，算是吧。”

莲实随口回答，小心翼翼地抖开包裹安藤的塑料布不让任何泥土落进里层。

“我自首后，你，不，您真的……”

莲实圣司露出了一个危险的笑容，在那之后，安藤就一直保持着沉默，直到被再次打昏。

将安藤送回他公寓附近的街道上后，莲实返回小山丘，在地藏菩萨的供台上取回了GPS颈环。这个颈环也将在今天完成任务，明后天得寻找一个机会将它破坏掉，以防止被发现改造后能够自行拆卸的痕迹。

中午莲实打开电视，各个电视台都在争先恐后地报到两年前的悬案罪犯自首的消息和他极差的身体状况。他没有温度地笑了笑，在客厅里躺下身，双手交叠垫在颈后。

下午的祭拜想必会变得轻松吧，安吾也不会再露出那种表情了。

正好他的外出许可没批下来，他得以静静再回溯一遍可能的遗漏。

一切还没结束。

安藤被正式移交那天莲实也去了现场。

莲实对安吾说，他想看看让安吾如此不开心的人最终的下场，安吾虽然有些奇怪，但还是答应了。那时关于莲实的监管已经放得更为宽松，去的又的是这种在警察眼皮子底下的场地，自然很容易就通过了申请。

虽然带了墨镜和帽子，但坐在轮椅上的安藤刚被推出拘留所大门就认出了围观人群中的莲实。旁人眼中他的情绪突然激动起来，嘶声大喊：“神啊！我完成了约定，我可以去死了么？”因为喊得太过吃力，青筋蜿蜒着从他额角爬到了太阳穴上，将他憔悴不堪的脸衬得更为狰狞，他眼神空洞地看着前方，然而莲实知道，安藤已经小心地用眼角将自己纳入了他的视野。

莲实笑了。

“随便你啊。”

他将回答的口型拉得缓慢而标准，以确保安藤不会放过任何一个细节：

“我骗你的。”

安藤的身体仿佛被电击了般哆嗦起来，推着他的警察有些不知所措，回头召唤医务人员。而莲实则拉低鸭舌帽的帽檐，转身走出了人群。

安藤、警察或者人群的喧哗现在全都与他无关了，他想做的事情已经全部完成。

而这，才是报偿的最终形态。

安藤在案件开庭之后不久就自杀了，但他之前的供述已经基本能够支撑起案件的证据链，安吾以前查到的其他细节材料也由此串了起来，纵使安藤已经死去，对他进行有罪判决也成为了板上钉钉的事情。为此，整个搜查组都兴奋了起来，大家都在不眠不休地赶材料，而安吾就算被班长赶回了公寓也没有停止手头的资料整理工作。

虽然整理着整理着就趴在小桌上睡着了。

为安吾泡咖啡回来的莲实见他这个样子，并没有叫醒他，而是将杯子放在一边，轻轻跪坐在了安吾面前。

安吾的睡颜平静安稳，已经没有了他们初见时随时会因为噩梦醒来的模样。

你现在‘开心’了吗，安吾？

莲实想问，却发不出声音。

他无法感知别人的情绪，但是安藤认罪这个结果一定是安吾想要的。

虽然过程安吾不会喜欢，而且这不一定能隐瞒上一辈子。

但他行事从来都是非常纯粹直接的。

理由？

需要理由么？

石川安吾不‘开心’。

因为安吾不开心，所以，莲实圣司也不开心。

只是这样而已。

“当你回头之时，就会被罪恶感所吞噬吧。所以你的路只有那一条。走到底，或者死亡。”

有一天安藤那愚钝的大脑突然开窍时曾这样对莲实说过，那时候的他似乎感觉到了莲实目的的偏斜。莲实圣司行事从来都是极端利己的，没有理由冒这么大风险与安藤作对。如果莲实是因为一时兴起而才与‘恶’为敌的话，安藤想警告他可能的后果，将之引回‘正’途。

但他没想到的是，莲实圣司却回答得极为轻松：

“不错，一切‘恶’终有报偿之时。

“但是将制裁我的人不是你。每个人制裁的执行者，都不会是自己。”

恶之报偿（里）·END

PS：西比尔：希腊神话中，阿波罗爱上了西比尔，施予她预言的能力；而且只要多少年她的手中有尘土，她就能活多少年。然而她忘了问阿波罗要永恒的青春，所以日渐憔悴，最后几乎缩成了空壳，却依然求死不得。

PSS：作者基本是按着安藤的话在给他打脸，别忘了安藤的非分泌型体质。

PSS：因为作者虐安藤的手法太奇异极难查到资料，目前还没出现一个愿意就此与作者进行科学探讨的医科同学，所以若出现不合理的地方，欢迎指教，或者暂且放置PLAY，待作者逮到医学生之后再修文。

布条包裹一方面是考虑起到类似绑腿一样减缓静脉曲张的作用，另一方面也是稍微透下气，否则直接塑料布皮肤早闷出问题了……

20150418

回报一下，找到了一个好基友，但是讨论后得出的结论更可怕了，比如钢铁处女（不）或者水泥棺或者弄个中空泥巴像裱起来之类的。所以，暂时，就先这样吧。

危险动作，切勿模仿。

不过照常理，人被埋大概一个月左右就死了，因为压强等等的问题。肌肉萎缩和痤疮确定可行。抗生素用多了会连有益菌一起杀死，然后……那叫，一个，糟糕……

PSSS :安吾能看见灵魂的事情在本番中是个不确定因素，不过这也是结局所想留下的韵味。每个人都会有报偿的。

而且，你们忘了安藤曾经埋在谁附近了吗？地藏菩萨诶！辟邪的【滚

“地狱不空，誓不成佛”


End file.
